


Hollow: Muke

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Anal Sex, Dom Michael, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rich Michael, Sassy Luke, Sub Luke, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it was the oddest thing, despite the fact that Luke was currently sucking Michael cock, despite the fact that Michaels hand was behind Luke's head forcing him to swallow him whole for long periods of time not letting him breath until he was content, despite the bruising he'll know he'll have on his knees or the soreness of his throat, despite all that Luke felt empowered, he felt like he had somewhere to belong, like his mouth was made for Michael to fuck, he felt a wave of fire run through his veins making his cock pulse with the same beat of his heart and fuck both wanted some sort of relief and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow: Muke

He first saw Luke walking into Target. His fragile almost freakishly skinny frame barely holding up the clothes he was wearing, his black sweater hanging off one of his smooth delicate shoulders.

Michael sat in the back of the Starbucks right next to the window, just watching the boy walk through the parking lot toward Target. Michael continued to drink his coffee watching silently as the boy pulled up the sweater so it hung evenly on both shoulders only for it to fall again this time a bit lower, low enough for Michael to see the beginning of a dark bruise on his left upper arm.

Michael continued to drink his coffee not caring that his hair was wild and that the fated black sweater he was wearing made him look more like a hobo than the Billionaire he was. 

Michael ran a hand through his hair before standing up, his body guard stood as well. He sat at the table behind Michael knowing that Michael likes to sit alone. 

Michael threw his cup away before walking out of the Target's Starbucks. He pulled out his sunglasses putting them on cringing at the sun. He was so hung over, the coffee did little to help and the headache he had seemed a thousand times worse when he stepped outside in the sunlight. Michael walked over so that he was at least in the shade pulling his hood up and over his black hair. He took a cigarette out quickly lighting it up and taking a big drag. The thing made his headache duller and the sun didn't seem to bother him as much. 

His body guard stood a few steps in front and to the left of him. Michael stood there and waited until the frail boy walked out of Target his body shaking from the cold the thin sweater doing little to warm his freezing body. 

"Hey kid." Michael hollered two of his fingers making a quick come here motion before they disappeared back in his pocket. 

The kid looked around him as if to check that Michael was actually taking to him. He wearily walked over to Michael. His skinny frame and short height seemed to magnify when he was standing in front of Michael. 

"Uh....yeah." The boy said.

Michael raised an eyebrow shocked at the harshness and sassiness of the boys tone. 

"Need a job?" Michael offered taking a drag.

"Sorry I don't do the whole drug thing." The boy snapped turning around about to walk away before Michael said.

"My name's Michael, Michael Clifford."

The boy froze and slowly turned around. 

"You haven't been out here in a while." Luke whispered shakily his eyes flickering towards Michaels body guard.

"No, I haven't. It's kinda hard to do when your running your dead fathers business." Michael shrugged." There's no more time to fuck around anymore. But I'm trying to find a.... Companion that'll travel with me to make life seem a little less....bland. You up for it kid?"

"What's your offer?" 

Michael checked the kid out his eyes roaming his body. " I believe it's more like what can you offer me?" 

Luke's eyes squinted at him." What are you getting at?"

"I need to know if you're good enough.....I'll give you 2 thousand to spend tonight with you to see if you're ...... Entertaining enough and if your not-" Michael shrugged." No hard feelings."

"And if I am?"

"Then I'll make an offer you can't refuse."

Luke swallowed hard knowing that he doesn't have a choice. He's heard the roomers, of the stories of Michael Clifford. This place if full of homeless people that the boy seemed to pray off of. A deal with Michael is like the deal with the devil. They say that he only takes boys, not men but boys. And that they're never seen again and the few that reject Michael, are taken by force.

Either way Michael's going to have Luke to himself. 

Luke stared at Michael for a while before turning and running as far and as fast as possible." Meet us here at 8." Michael called out with a cocky laugh that Luke wished that he could un hear.

And then he saw nothing but black.

 

 

Six months later.

"You owe me." 

Luke shivered as those words echoed throughout his mind. He swallowed hard looking up at the huge front doors of Michaels house, well one of his houses. 

Luke stood there for a while his body wanting nothing more than to turn around and run but unfortunately he does owe Michael.

Sighing the boy slowly brought up his hand to knock on the door knowing that they knew he was already here having to use the intercom to open the gate for him to walk through.

The door opened to reveal a pretty brunet maid and some packed bags that rested to the left of the door. Michael was on the second floor pacing back and forth a phone pressed to his ear. The glass walls giving Luke a perfect view of Michael. Whoever he was talking to he was pissed yelling into the thing. 

Gulping, Luke nodded at the maid. She told him to follow her and so he did walking under the bridge that Michael was pacing.

She lead him into a bedroom and shoved a bag in his arms." Put this on under." She spoke in such a thick middle eastern accent it was hard for him to understand but after she shut the door and he opened the bag he understood what she asked of him.

He took a deep breath taking the thing out. "Fuck." He hissed. It was light pink and had a lot of silk strings that somehow were attached to other strings.

"Just tell me when you need help." The lady said from the other side of the door making Luke jump.

It took a while but Luke put on what he could trying his hardest not to look at himself in the full length mirror next to the door. 

The bodice type thing fit him perfectly and it kinda freaked him out, it also covered up the remaining bruises that littered his body. 

"Umm...c-can you help me lace it up?" He asked against the door. He wasn't expecting the door to be ripped open and an angry looking Michael walk in.

Michael slammed the door behind him making Luke jump. Michael roughly unbuckled his pants leaned against the door and said in a harsh tone." Suck."

Luke coughed awkwardly turning his body away from Michael." Ummm what?!" Luke snapped.

Michael gritted out ." I'm not going to ask again."

Luke clenched his jaw and lifted his head up higher pissed off at Michaels attitude." Oh piss off." Luke hissed." You want me to give you a blow job then the least you can do is ask fucking nicely."

Michael blinked back at Luke his anger slowly deflating as he gave out a laugh and then another laugh." Luke can you please give me a blowjob....now." 

Luke shifted his weight on his feet his eyes wide and blinking back at Michael defiantly not expecting Michaels response. He hesitantly walked over to Michael his long limbs artfully moving so quietly and balanced reminding Michael of a cat.

Mmmm Luke dressed as a cat....

"Have you ever given a bl-"

"No."Luke hissed tentatively taking Michaels swollen cock in his hand shocked at how big it was. "I'm not fucking gay." Luke hissed.

"You don't have to be gay to know how to give a blowjob, you just need to not be the bitch. And right now you're my bitch so fucking suck before I make you do something even worse to pay me what you owe."

"What's worse than sucking your dick?"

Michael laughed." Selling your dick that's what." 

"You wouldn't sell me, not after everything that we've been through."

Michael laughed before roughly turning Luke around and pushing him up against the bed his hard cock right against his ass, one hand held Luke's wrists together behind his back while the other hand pushed the fabric of Luke's lace underwear to the side.

Michael spit on his hand and slicked himself up now ignoring Luke's curses. And right before Michael pushed in he leaned over Luke and whispered in his ear his lips brushing against Luke's ear." You can bitch and wine all the fuck you want but the both of us can feel how hard you are how much you like being restrained like being told what to do." Michael pushed in not all the way but enough to make Luke gasp and throw his head back so it was laying against his shoulder.

"Fuck you. I hope you rot in hell." Luke whispered his cheeks red and dick just as Michael said hard dripping with a little pre cum that dribbled out when Michael pushed in.

"And I'll see you there babe." Michael whispered before giving a hard thrust smirking to himself when he heard Luke's yelp before it evened out to a moan. Luke's over grown long greasy locks splayed right below where his shoulder started only reminding Michael that Luke hasn't been eating like he should have.

This made Michael angry.

And within the next second Michael had pushed Luke down all the way on the bed the corset being ripped off one of Michaels big hand pushing his head down on the bed while his other hand was wrapped around Luke's tiny waist pushing it up, he had handcuffed Luke's hands behind his back with the riptides he always carries under the gun he has strapped above his ass, and had Luke withering and moaning already cumming because Michael was no longer holding back. He rammed into Luke hard, so hard that his hip bones began to ache, so hard that Luke came again, so hard that soon he even came.

But he was still hard.

Twisting Luke around but being mindful that his hands are still tied behind his back, Michael took one of Luke's legs over his shoulder before pushing himself back in watching as Luke's usual soft faced pinched creating crevasses that only Michael has seen, his pretty pink hairless dick puckered and hard. Luke arched his back cursing into the air with each thrust Michael gifted him. At one point Luke just began shaking his head back and forth trying desperately to regain control of his body but Michael had long won that war and with a calculated thrust Luke came again screaming Michaels name this time.

And when Luke have finally came a 5th time did Michael become satisfied pulling out only to look at Luke straight in the eyes and say." Suck." 

 

 

"Stay with me kid." The only thing that didn't feel like it was being dripped in highly acidic acid was his left hand that was being held by someones warm soft hand. And while the foreign soft voice kept on whispering nice things they only made Luke's skin crawl. 

No one says things like that to him. 

They cuss at him call him useless belittle him. And so these foreign words did little to calm his frantic beating heart that he could hear beeping in one of the monitors. He couldn't see anything but he could hear so that's good. He could hear his own jagged voice screaming in pain, the wrestling of the paramedics, the siren of the ambulance and his own dropping heart rate.

 

 

"Hello Mr. Clifford. We just have a few questions to ask you regarding the Hemming case."

"The who?"

"The Hemmings case...ah.. The skinny blonde kid you allegedly met at target."

"Oh yeah him...just give me a minute I have a quick overseas deal to confirm. Ashton put him in conference room 3 I'll be right there."

Ashton, his personal assistant/ body guard, ushered the investigator out of his office and as soon as he did Michael let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding in.

He sat back in his plush black leather chair scratching at his wrists. He felt super uncomfortable wearing his fitted all black suit. He pulled at the hem of each sleeve before picking up the awaiting flashing phone. 

"Mr. Clifford I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about our deal."

"No I have not forgotten about it. In fact it has been on my mind for a while now and I've come to a simple conclusion that we'll both benefit from."

"Mm... Well then go on."

" I've got word that lots of Wall Street peeps are worried about who the next president is going to be. They need someplace to.....invest all their earnings in. If you and I were to create a private company that invests in this idea of yours...well as I said it'll benefit both of us. You get to expand your company, I get the peeps in Wall Street needing my help in choosing companies to invest in, and them greedy bastards get to keep their fucking money!"

"Haha boy your a fucking genius!" The Irish playboy known as Niall yelled. 

"Alright alright I'll have Calum set up a contract and get things started I'll have Ashton send you Cals number. "

And with that Michael hung up straightened out his suit and walked over to see the investigator.

"Michael you have 3 other meetings after this starting in 10 minutes so keep it short." Ashton leaned in whispering." The private investigator you hired is one of those meetings and the file you asked for is in the chip that I put under your weekly rolling stones magazine." 

And with that Ashton opened the door for Michael to walk through, the sleek glass door closing behind him. Ashton silently taking position flanking Michaels right standing behind him while he sat across from the police investigator.

"I gotta say I figured that I'd have to wait at least 5 hours to see you in person. When I had an investigation  that pertained with your father I had to wait 8 hours before he had the time to talk to me and it was during his lunch." The investigator laughed." Man that guy could eat."

Michael snorted." Yes well running a company does make a person grow an appetite. And I unlike my father, always calculate variables in my everyday schedule always adding in an extra 10 minutes, so if in the future you need my help come at around 10 o'clock. "

The investigators eyebrows raised. 

"I want to find out who ever did this just as much as you do."

"Really and why's that?" The investigator leaned forward." What exactly is your relationship with this Hemmings boy."

" Does it matter?" 

"It does. Mr. Clifford you are no idiot. I'm sure that you know of the rumors. Of your alleged kidnapping of young boys for....personal uses."

"Kidnapping huh. Is that what they're saying." Michael snorted standing up the tips of his fingers still on the table." Can I ask you a question Mr...?"

"Mr. Styles sir."

"Well Mr. Styles, does it look like I need to kidnap a person for them to have sex with me?"

Mr. Styles laughed looking down at his lap making his long hair break formation behind his ear and curled over his face hugging his lips.

" Quite frankly my opinion of how seductive you are does not matter. What matters is that I've got a foster home runaway laying in a hospital bed and the last person he talked to was a fucking billionaire."

" And this highly influential billionaire is telling you to back the fuck off. I've got my own guy on this case. Yes it's true I've taken a liking to the kid who turned 18 a week ago. And yes I do want to fuck him. But that's the only thing that links us together. I didn't put him in that bed nor did I have any part in putting him in that bed. Now if you'll excuse me I have other important matters to be attending to. Ashton'll show you your way out."

"Oh please. I don't fucking need an escort to show me the way out!"

But it was too late Michael had already left and Ashton just stood there looking at the investigator emotionless.

 

"SUCK!" Michael snapped. Luke jumped before quickly going on his knees in front of Michael. He looked up at the thing observing it.

"I-I don't know what to do?"

" Do what you would normally like."

"I-I've never-"

"Ugh FUCK!" Michael yelled. "Just do something I need to fucking relax!"

Reaching out Luke awkwardly petted the thing earning a rumbling laugh from Michael. "Like this." He sighed softly amazingly already pretty relaxed just from Luke's soft touch. Michael wrapped his fingers around Luke's guiding him. Luke blinked up at Michael and watched in awe as Michael shamelessly fucked himself, watched as his fingers slowly undid Michael. 

"Suck." He repeated in a calmer tone." Like a lollipop."

Luke swallowed hard trying not to stare at Michaels giant dick but it was right across from his face. Licking his lips Luke took a tentative lick completely and utterly shocked at the moan it elicited from Michael, the sounds origin coming from deep with in Michaels throat, the raspy wisps echoing throughout the room. 

It was then that Luke realized his power. He looked up at the man and watched how he would wither with each turn of his wrist with each lick. And for the first time Luke felt....powered he felt sexy looking up into Michaels mischievous eyes and batting his eyelashes innocently back at them while his mouth was being stretched by Michaels thick cock. Luke started to become brave as well as curious and tried to take down as much as Michael as he could both of their eyes widening when he could swallow Michael all the way down him not having a gag reflex. And it was the oddest thing, despite the fact that Luke was currently sucking Michael cock, despite the fact that Michaels hand was behind Luke's head forcing him to swallow him whole for long periods of time not letting him breath until he was content, despite the bruising he'll know he'll have on his knees or the soreness of his throat, despite all that Luke felt empowered, he felt like he had somewhere to belong, like his mouth was made for Michael to fuck, he felt a wave of fire run through his veins making his cock pulse with the same beat of his heart and fuck both wanted some sort of relief and bad.

And then it vanished his mind reminding him why he's here and who's filthy dick he's sucking. This man can never be controlled.

"Fuck Luke." Michael hissed slowly sliding himself out allowing Luke to breathe a bit before slowly pushing himself back in staying there a bit, or at least until Luke showed signs of needing to breathe. He let his cock stay in Luke's warm throat his pretty pink lips puckered seductively waiting to be wrecked.

This process seemed to go on for hours until Luke grew brave enough and comfortable enough to speak up. " Don't we have a flight to catch." He said before opening his mouth waiting for Michael to slide in.

"Yes but they can wait." Michael breathed out his head leaning against the door his 5 o'clock shadow being all that Luke can see from his angle. 

"So you've never had a blow job before?" 

Luke frowned not really knowing how Michael expected him to respond when his mouth was full. Luke felt his veins turn into ice with another sudden realization. Michael just took his virginity. He really should have thought all this through, the consequences of their little deal. 

"No." Luke said harshly, taking in as much oxygen as he can before Michael slowly thruster again.

"Never been fucked either?" Michael hummed. " Well not until me at least."

It was a while before Luke could respond gasping out a "no." Before Michael savagely pushed himself back in.

"That'll change buy the time we get on the plane." He said not so romantically. And then Michael quickly pushed himself out and shoved himself back in his jeans. 

"Stand up and Turn around." He barked zipping himself up.

He did as told turning around and grinding his teeth. He felt Michaels warm fingers put on the bodice type thing, lacing the back of it, tightening it. His touch was surprisingly gentile but his hard cock that rested against Luke's ass reminded Luke of who this man was. Luke tried desperately to stay still. His mind and body were fighting against each other. His body seeming to be a natural born slut wanting nothing more than Michaels touch but his head rejected the idea, wanting to vomit and hiss away at the idea of Michaels slimy touch. 

By the time it was over Luke was shaking and when Michael stepped away Luke fell to the floor his right knee and right hand on the floor while his other half stayed afloat his chest heaving pushing against the tight fabric his eyes glossy his head dizzy. 

A hand wrapped around Luke's slender waist propping him up against Michaels waist. And then Michael did something terrible. He took his other hand and harshly took Luke's jaw in his hand forcing him to look at himself in the mirror. 

Luke squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to look.

"Look Hemmings."

"Please don't ma-"

"I said fucking look!" 

Luke sobbed knowing dam well that this was nothing compared to what Michael was going to do to him, that he better just get used to seeing himself like this used, spent, miserable.....hollow.

His empty eyes looked at himself in the mirror. The pink fabric hugged his torso and made him look skinnier than he actually was. His long limbs hung loosely at his sides Michaels strong arm wrapped over his skinny hips blocking the cum stained small pink panties that he was forced to wear. His hair was greasy and a long strand curled around his face resting above his swollen red lips his cheeks were red and full of color just like his body.

"You need to eat Hemmings." Michael warned. " The last I saw you, you were doing just fine."

Luke closed his eyes, the last of his tears falling pathetically on the floor." Things changed since the last time you saw me."


End file.
